


Saving Sam

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's POV ton of angst.

Sam,  
Dean’s weakness, always has been  
Responsibility,  
Take care of your brother

 

So, Dean raises the gun  
And points it at Sam  
Hoping, praying he is doing the right thing  
Before Sam turns into something  
Irredeemable

Sam’s hazel eyes slide open  
He blinks in confusion at Dean  
Noticing the tears running down  
His brothers face  
Not the gun pointed at his

“I love you, Sam”  
Pulling the trigger  
Dean watches Sam’s brains  
Splatter against the bed and the wall

Sam,  
Dean’s weakness, he sinks to the floor  
And grabs his little brother  
Weeping  
Sobbing  
Screaming

Knowing his soul  
To be already damned  
He wanted  
He needed  
Sam to be saved

So Dean saved him  
The only way he knew


End file.
